My Horrible Dirty Little Secret
by XxMrAtEdFrEaKxX
Summary: Troypay...He's the English teacher...she's the student...what happens when they start dating? Drama and Life In The Fast Lane And A Lot Of Romance


**Chapter 1-Telling You The Truth**

Sharpay smiled at Mr. Bolton. He was hot, funny, sweet, and oh so kind! "Yes, Sharpay?" he asked her.

"Oh! For chapter 17 do we need to write out all the characters and the characteristics?" she asked back, looking at her pink nails.

"Yes, and I need to talk to you about something. Please stop by later, around 3, when school is out?" he said, smiling and moving his head enough she could see his birthmark on his cheek bone, that he covered up with his brown, shaggy hair. She nodded and walked back to her seat.

"Sharpay, what does 'lighting up my world, with the glimmer of your eyes noticeable' mean?" Ryan asked.

"It means that Lorida lit up Harvey's world with the glimmer in her eyes, shining, like gems." she said, looking at Mr. Bolton's rear end as he wrote down the assignment.

"Quit! He'll notice you." Gabriella said, quickly leaning back to her seat and looking at her own piece of homework.

3 p.m...

"Sharpay, nice to see you." Troy, Mr. Bolton, said.

"Likewise Mr. Bolton." she said.

"Please, call me Troy." he said, smiling.

"Well...what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked, setting her pink purse down.

"It's hard to say. I just really," he sighed, "love this girl. She's a few years too young for me. Can you help me figure out how to say that I love her?" he asked Sharpay, clutching his hands together.

"Smile, look her in the eyes, and kiss her. That's all I can think of." she said, looking down at her nails, disapointed.

"Sharpay?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mr.- I mean, Troy?" she corrected herself, looking him straight in the eyes. He smiled and leaned in over his desk, kissing her. They quickly started to heat it up. Troy smiled as he pulled away.

"Well, did I do it right?" he asked.

"It's me?" she asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah..."

"Want to meet me at Starbucks tonight? At 10?" Sharpay suddenly asked him, smiling. He looked up from his shirt buttons.

"Yeah. Make it 9:45." he said, quickly got up to see if anyone was looking, and kissed her again.

"Bye, Troy." she smiled and walked out the door with his eyes on her butt this time.

"Damn. She's hot." he murmured and quickly spun around, giving Sharpay the perfect chance to take a picture of his ass as he spun.

"Perfect." she said, quietly and walked down the hall.

9:40...

"Where are you going?" Miss Claudia asked, the maid at the Evans' residence.

"I'm going to go to Starbucks with a friend. It is a Friday. I have permission." Sharpay smiled.

"Okay. Have fun, but not too much!" Miss Claudia smiled at Sharpay as she left wearing a pair of jeans and a purple shirt with shiny glitter on it. She walked with her purse to her side and got into her pink convertible. She quickly started it and drove out of the driveway. She drove fast to get to the Starbucks. She smiled as she saw his black Audi. Sharpay pulled into the parking spot next to his and walked in after touching up her make-up. She looked around and saw him sitting alone in a booth, sipping on a grande latte.

"One grande latte." she said and pulled out her money as they made it for her.

"Thank you." Sharpay put the money on the counter and walked to the booth.

"Hi, Troy." she smiled and took a seat across from him, as he smiled. He was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a leather jacket over a striped blue and black shirt.

"Hi, Sharpay. Look-" he began, but Sharpay interupted him by smacking her perfectly pale lips onto his. They quickly pulled apart.

"Thank you, but you can't keep doing that. It's kind of-" he began.

"It's not illegal. I'm legally 18. You're 25." she smiled. "I do research for special occasions like this one." she said, and he smiled.

"Really? Would it be illegal if you-" he began.

"Nope. I'll follow you." she stood up and so did he.

"You know you're really over reacting to this." she smiled at him and whispered her response to his ear.

"No. I just really like you. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's save the kissing for later, 'kay?" he asked.

"Ok." she smiled and walked to her car.

Sharpay followed him to his house and they pulled up to a big white house and drove up the driveway. Sharpay was worried. What if everyone found out about them dating and she got suspended? Or worse...Troy got fired?! She swallowed hard, then parked next to his. They both turned off their cars and got out. Troy walked up the stairs to the front door of his house. He unlocked them with his keys and opened it up and she walked in.

"Sorry. I haven't had too much to clean lately. With work...and correcting papers. I mostly just sit around and correct them, and eat, and watch T.V." Troy took off his jacket and sat down on his couch. Sharpay took a seat next to him.

"So..." Sharpay ran her fingers up his arm to his neck to his cheek. She slowly started to kiss him, and soon Sharpay was laying on top of him, making out with him. Troy pulled away.

"I really, really like you a lot. Sharpay, we both know this can't work out for long." Troy stared into her dark brown eyes.

"Yeah. But, let's try to make this work. I cannot keep a boyfriend for more than a month, Troy. I want to make this one work." Troy smiled.

"You don't have to worry." he gently kissed her and it quickly heatened up.


End file.
